


Трофеи войны

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brutality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, Hux is Not Nice, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Military, POV Child, Prompt Fill, Rape, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Возглавляемое капитаном Армитажем Хаксом нападение на джедайскую школу Скайуокера увенчалось успехом, и ему с его верными солдатами удается загнать в угол падавана по имени Бен Соло.





	Трофеи войны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spoils of war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805701) by Anonymous. 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Написано по двум заявкам феста kyluxhardkinks.

Ее разбудили крики. Не громкие и четкие голоса, звучавшие, когда мастер Люк раздавал указания, а грубые, режущие слух, будто старшие падаваны решили поиграть — и Рей растерялась, потому что снаружи было темно, и все знали наверняка, что за игры посреди ночи мастер Люк непременно устроит суровый нагоняй.

Но голоса мастера Люка она не слышала.

***

Иногда ей казалось, что она прожила в школе целую вечность, но Бен Соло сказал, что прошел всего год.

Целый год с мягкой теплой постелью и едой, которой хватало на всех. О ней заботились, начинали искать, если ее долго не было видно, и даже не били. Увлекательные рассказы о Силе и тренировки занимали уйму времени, так что Рей успела практически забыть о той, другой, своей прошлой жизни.

Поэтому, когда до нее донеслись звуки выстрелов и запах чего-то горящего, как мясо, только острее — она вспомнила.

***

Большинство падаванов были достаточно взрослыми, чтобы иметь собственный меч и сражаться, но не Рей. Ее предупреждали, что, случись что-нибудь подобное, надо первым делом выйти на улицу, добраться до оврага и ждать, вместе с младшими, помощи. Или, если этот вариант окажется недоступен, спрятаться где-нибудь, сидеть тихо-тихо и верить в великую Силу — она непременно укажет путь.

Но из-за пробудившихся воспоминаний, которые хотелось забыть, разболелась голова, и как бы старательно Рей ни тянулась сквозь Силу, все, что у нее получалось найти — это страх, ледяной страх в глубине живота, сковавший ее изнутри и вызывавший бессильные слезы.

Поэтому у нее вылетело из головы, что надо искать младших юнлингов и прятаться в овраге. Все, о чем Рей мечтала в этот миг: найти Бена Соло и снова почувствовать себя в безопасности.

***

Бен Соло был племянником мастера Люка. Симпатичный, высокий Бен Соло с большими карими глазами, всегда такой добрый к ней. Он напоминал ей старшего брата, исключая один маленький нюанс: Рей собиралась выйти за него замуж, когда вырастет, несмотря на неодобрение мастера Люка, сообщившего, что братьям и сестрам не положено вступать в брак.

Рей горячо верила, что Бен Соло способен исправить что угодно, потому что он был лучшим учеником мастера Люка. Не любимчиком, нет, потому что Бен Соло был несдержанным, у него часто менялось настроение, а еще он порой злился и плакал, а потом еще пуще злился из-за слез, что очень не нравилось мастеру Люку.

Бен мог победить в поединке любого падавана — Рей однажды слышала, как мастер Люк признался, что Бен Соло сильнее, чем все остальные ученики, вместе взятые, и поэтому на нем лежит большая ответственность, он должен научиться контролировать себя. Но она все равно очень-очень гордилась Беном Соло.

Рей вышла во двор, полная решимости бежать к хижине Бена Соло, но замерла. Мир вокруг заволокло едким дымом, и жаркое красное свечение, исходившее, казалось, отовсюду, заставляло знакомые очертания выглядеть по-другому. В темноте она могла различить силуэты людей, движущихся среди теней — у них была одинаковая форма и бластеры. Она слышала, как стреляют, как гудят лайтсаберы, и ей захотелось заплакать, несмотря на то, что весь прошлый год она училась быть храброй.

Но одной храбрости было мало, чтобы получить собственный меч. Сжав кулаки, Рей прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в дыму, который резал глаза.

— Бен! — закричала она, но голос звучал слабо, будто провалился на самое дно желудка, забрав с собой умение дышать.

И тут ее схватили чьи-то руки.

***

Рей закричала. Она срывала голос, брыкалась ногами и колотила во все стороны маленькими кулачками — довольно крепкими для ее возраста, как заметил однажды Бен Соло. Над ухом ругался женский голос, а другой человек пытался удержать ее руками в черных перчатках, и Рей заорала, что тот сейчас тоже получит.

— Злющая маленькая сучка, не так ли? — устало выдохнул мужчина. — Сноуку это понравится.

В ярости Рей снова пыталась дотянуться до Силы, но не находила ничего. Там было пусто! И в панике Рей забилась еще отчаянней.

— Держи ей руки, а я возьму ноги! — велела женщина, и Рей осознала, что, если им удастся ее скрутить, она уже точно не сбежит! Нет! — Бен! — закричала она что было силы. — Мастер Люк! Бен!

Голубой луч пронзил тело мужчины. Женщина резко обернулась и, продолжая крепко держать ее за шкирку, принялась отстреливаться, и среди красных всполохов Рей увидела силуэт человека, разваливающийся надвое.

— Бен! — закричала она с надеждой, рвущейся из груди.

— Ложись! — прозвучал в ушах ответный крик, и это был голос Бена Соло! Рей упала на землю, чувствуя жар лайтсабера, прошедший над ней: женщина, которая пыталась ее утащить, упала бездыханной.

Руки Бена обхватили Рей, и она захныкала, сама не зная почему. Наверное, потому, что Бен находился рядом, и это означало, что теперь все непременно будет хорошо.

— Все в порядке. Все в порядке, милая, — заверил он, поднимая ее. — Я отведу тебя к тропе, и мы уйдем так далеко, как только сможем, хорошо? Но мне нужно, чтобы ты была смелой и обязательно слушалась меня.

Рей крепко стиснула его руку. Конечно, теперь она будет смелой, какие вопросы, ведь Бен всегда знал все-все! Даже куда идти, когда свет заволокла тьма и повсюду клубился дым!

Но стоило им обогнуть узнаваемый дом юнлингов, как Бен ругнулся и поспешно потащил ее другой дорогой — наверное, причина крылась в том, что пугающий шум приближался, стреляли теперь отовсюду, да так, что ушам было больно.

Сердце билось с такой силой, что Рей боялась, что нападавшие в черном услышат ее.

— Хорошая девочка, умная девочка, все будет хорошо, просто держись рядом со мной, — приговаривал Бен, и Рей охватило странное чувство, будто он пытается убедить в этом в том числе и себя, но она не знала почему.

Они убегали, убегали подальше от зловещего красного света, и в какой-то момент Бен втолкнул ее в темный провал двери хижины-лазарета, оказавшейся по пути, и почти силком втащил Рей на второй уровень.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты ненадолго спряталась под дальней кроватью, ладно? — голос Бена дрогнул на последнем слове. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты сидела тихо-тихо, пока шум не уляжется. Не вылезай и не издавай ни звука, пока тебя не позову я или кто-то, кого ты знаешь. Поняла, дорогая?

Рей встала на четвереньки, несмотря на вновь вспыхнувшую в животе боль.

— Я не чувствую Силу! — испуганно выдавила она.

— Они… У них есть какая-то технология, которая мешает нам. Я не знаю, что это. Но обещаю, что я не позволю им причинить тебе вред, только для этого ты должна оставаться в безопасном месте, пока я буду расчищать нам путь.

Оглушительный залп раздался совсем рядом с хижиной, и Рей спешно забралась под кровать, цепляя коленями занозы с деревянного пола. Под кроватью было темно, и ей в который раз захотелось зарыдать, но она запретила себе плакать, а то Бен решит, что она совсем ребенок.

— Ладно? — повторил Бен. — Рей, ни в коем случае не выходи к незнакомцам. Поняла?

— Поняла, — тихо отозвалась Рей.

— Хорошая девочка, — похвалил ее Бен и быстрым шагом вернулся к лестнице как раз в тот миг, когда распахнулась дверь. В его руке вспыхнул лайтсабер.

Простыня низко свисала с кровати, но, прижавшись к дощатому полу щекой, Рей могла различить тени людей в дверном проеме, видневшиеся в отблесках голубого меча.

— Отойди, — властно приказал чей-то голос, громкий, даже среди топота шагов и шума на улице. — У нас численное превосходство. Убери проклятую штуку.

Бен осторожно отступил назад. В полумраке было трудно разглядеть его лицо, но он не опустил меча, держа его в оборонительной позиции. Кто-то выстрелил, но Бен отразил заряд в сторону дверного проема, послышалась ругань и крики, началась неразбериха. В сверкании клинка, во вспышках бластеров все смешалось, и Рей плохо видела происходящее.

На пол упали две темные фигуры, а затем раздался крик боли, от которого Рей чуть не взвыла, потому что голос принадлежал Бену Соло.

Выбитый из руки лайтсабер, дребезжа, покатился по полу, и его подняла чья-та рука в перчатке.

— Мы взяли его! — воскликнул кто-то в темноте. — Кто-нибудь, зажгите уже свет!

Звуки боя снаружи начали стихать, и внезапно Рей померещилось, что она дышит слишком громко, и она постаралась вспомнить хоть что-то из упражнений мастера Люка. Но где же сам мастер Люк?! Почему его еще здесь нет?! Когда он придет и спасет их?!

Бен тоже тяжело дышал, и когда люди в форме принесли какой-то источник света и поставили его на одну из стоек, Рей поняла, что Бена прижимают к полу двое нападавших.

— Я говорил, что нет необходимости использовать штурмовиков, — продолжил недавний отчетливый голос, принадлежащий мужчине с рыжими волосами. Он приблизился к лестнице, и Рей сумела разобрать четыре буквы ауребеша на его рукаве, складывавшиеся в слово «ХАКС». — Один точечный удар, выполненный профессионалами своего дела, и задача выполнена с минимальными потерями личного состава. А — и похоже, нам удалось заполучить сопляка Органы, живого и здорового. Итак, у нас в руках почти весь молодняк, удравших сейчас как раз разыскивает команда Дорн.

Рей вспомнила про овраг, условленное место встречи, и похолодела.

— Вы уверены, что это он, капитан? — осведомился кто-то. — Сноук с нас три шкуры спустит, если мы его упустим.

— Поднимите ему голову. Да, это он. Прекрасная работа, господа.

Рыжеволосый полез в карман и щелкнул зажигалкой, поджигая… сигару (Рей слышала о таких штуках. «Будешь курить, родная, и сожжешь себе легкие»).

— Теперь все, что от нас требуется, так это смиренно дождаться, пока Дорн и Крэш зачистят площадку, чтобы мы могли взорвать эту дыру с орбиты и с чистой совестью отправиться в путь.

Бен вел себя тихо, даже когда двое мужчин слезли с него и сцепили ему руки за спиной. Его держали на прицеле, но он не шевельнулся. Рей испугалась, что он умер, но затем Хакс коротко пнул его в бок, и Бен сдавленно выругался.

— Вставай, Соло. Дай взглянуть на тебя.

Бен медленно встал на колени, волосы спадали ему на глаза, и Хакс наклонился, взяв его за подбородок и поднимая лицо вверх. Он разглядывал его некоторое время, зажав в губах дымящуюся сигару, прежде чем разжать пальцы и выпрямиться снова.

— Вероятно, у нас есть около часа до разрешения на взлет, так что, леди и джентльмены, если желаете компенсировать полученные неудобства за счет пленных, то считайте, начальство дало вам добро.

— Вы… Вы абсолютно уверены, сэр? — неуверенно спросил один из мужчин.

— Мне известно из весьма достоверного источника, что дрессировка, которую намерен провести Сноук, явится для них гораздо более травмирующим опытом, чем все, что мы способны сделать с ними здесь, лейтенант, — отмахнулся рыжий капитан и начал расстегивать китель. — Кроме того, меня весьма будоражит идея нечаянно устроить небольшую утечку для глубокоуважаемой генерала Органы. Пусть знает, что весь отряд Первого ордена пустил по кругу ее ненаглядного сыночка.

Рей не понимала, о чем они говорили, но видела, как сгорбился Бен. Уронив голову на грудь, он сжал скованные руки в кулаки.

— Поднимите его на ноги, — приказал Хакс. — Если это их медицинский корпус, значит, наверху есть койки. На коленях будет тяжеловато.

— Нет! — Бен отпрянул от солдата, который потянул его вверх, но тот недвусмысленно приставил к его плечу бластер. — Нет, не надо!.. Не наверху, пожалуйста!

Рей задержала дыхание, когда внимательные глаза Хакса обратились к второму уровню. Она не могла понять, что эти люди собирались делать с Беном и почему им было надо, чтобы он лежал — наверное, хотели вколоть ему снотворное, чтобы похитить без помех. И все же ее охватило нехорошее предчувствие, что если они поднимутся сюда, если мастер Люк опоздает, то случится нечто ужасное, связанное с этими кроватями, и к горлу Рей стала подбираться тошнота.

Но Хакса отвлек новый крик Бена.

— Пожалуйста! Я… Я никогда… Я девственник! — Бен выдавил последнее слово еле слышно, Рей не знала, что оно означает. — Я буду вас слушаться. Я сделаю вам хорошо, я… я отсосу вам, только… Только, пожалуйста, не делайте со мной этого.

Несколько мужчин засмеялись. Хакс опять взял Бена за подбородок и изучающе посмотрел на него. Бен стоял спиной к лестнице, но по его вздрагивающим плечам Рей внезапно поняла, что он всхлипывал — и это напугало ее больше, чем все то непонятное, о котором говорили эти люди.

— Ах, верно. Печально известный джедайский целибат. Я и забыл.

Хакс наклонился так низко, что их с Беном лица практически соприкоснулись, и, к полному замешательству Рей, слегка дотронулся губами до его щеки.

— Не волнуйся, — пообещал он. — Я буду нежен.

Бен снова закричал и попытался вырваться, а Рей почувствовала, как ее сердце подскакивает к горлу, буквально душит ее, но издевательства продолжались. Видя, что пленник не перестает сопротивляться, другой мужчина принялся бить его по лицу, а когда он упал — пинать в живот, и Рей пришлось зажать ладонью рот, чтобы не издать ни звука.

«Пожалуйста, мастер Люк, пожалуйста, возвращайтесь поскорей!» — мысленно молилась она, по-прежнему не чувствуя присутствия Силы. И молитва уходила в пустоту.

***

В конце концов Бен перестал отбиваться, и они схватили его. Рей старалась не дышать, тело дрожало от натуги, ее взгляд был устремлен к лицу Бена, когда того волокли мимо, но Бен смотрел только вверх, на человека, который тащил его. Это разбило ей сердце, а потом она догадалась, что он притворяется, будто ее нет, чтобы капитан Хакс и другие люди ничего не заметили, и почему-то от этого у нее в груди защемило еще сильнее.

На какой-то момент все скрылись из виду, но потом ноги Бена и ноги чужака появились так близко, что если бы Рей протянула руку, то коснулась бы черного сапога. Потом ноги Бена исчезли, следом за ними — ноги в черных сапогах, а затем над ее головой раздался скрип.

Они были там, на кровати! Теперь Рей не удалось бы пошевелиться, как бы сильно ни хотелось в туалет, как бы ни хотелось убедиться, что с Беном все в порядке. Ведь стоит ей сдвинуться с места — и ее поймают и сделают больно, как собираются сделать Бену, а потом заберут ее к Сноуку, который, по их словам, сделает еще хуже. Рей хотелось кричать и плакать, выскочить из-под кровати и убежать, взять Бена за руку… Оставаться здесь было все равно что замереть рядом с жужжащим роем ос, она не двигалась, но они так и так жалили. Рей было страшно, так страшно!..

— Помогите раздеть его, — распорядился Хакс. Воздух рассек звук рвущейся ткани, и Рей услышала, как Бен всхлипывает сквозь плотно сжатые губы.

Кто-то из нападавших ответил на писк комлинка, кто-то выдвигал ящики, рыская по больничным шкафам, что-то доставая, но Рей не могла разглядеть ничего конкретного, перед глазами все плыло.

— Ах, видел бы ты себя, наш дрожащий девственник! Я с удовольствием помогу тебе избавиться от твоей непорочности, Бен Соло. Когда мы закончим с тобой, ты больше никогда не испытаешь с мужчиной ничего нового, чего бы с тобой уже не проделали.

Послышался звук плевка, и через мгновение Бен взвизгнул, матрас заскрипел сильнее. Уши резанул короткий шлепок, и скрип прекратился.

Рей удивилась, относилось ли как-то происходящее сверху к сексу? Она, в общем-то, не знала толком, что такое секс, не считая того, что он включает кровати, поцелуи, раздевание, и то, что джедаям не полагается им заниматься, несмотря на то, что с его помощью получаются дети. Но она совершенно точно не слышала, что от секса бывает больно, и теперь от этой мысли ей стало нехорошо.

Матрас снова задвигался. Конечности Рей тем временем начинало сводить. Она принялась считать вдохи — как учили делать для правильной медитации, но это не слишком помогало. Тут Бен заорал, и ей пришлось укусить себя за руку, чтобы не закричать самой.

— Ох, крифф! Да, Соло, свой обет ты проебал! Ты прямо создан принимать члены!

На матрасе кто-то будто подпрыгивал, совсем слегка. Бен всхлипывал, невнятно умоляя Хакса остановиться.

— Ладно тебе, хватит. Ш-ш-ш, — приговаривал рыжий капитан под его плач. — Это же знаменательное событие, дорогой, прощание со старой жизнью навсегда. Теперь ты никогда не станешь джедаем, даже если умудришься… даже если тебе удастся сбежать.

Рей вонзала зубы в мокрую от слез ладонь, крик рвался из горла, но она отчаянно старалась не издать ни малейшего звука, ведь они находились так близко, и если даже Бен не сумел их остановить, то какие у нее вообще шансы?!

— Каково это, Бен — чувствовать, что тебя осквернили? — вопросил Хакс, и его голос был хриплым, как от долгого бега. — Грязная джедайская шлюшка. Что сказал бы твой дядюшка, если бы видел тебя сейчас? Ты навечно запомнишь мой член… Я же слышу, как ты задыхаешься подо мной, джедайская блядь…

— Пожалуйста, хватит, — тихо выдохнул Бен. — Пожалуйста…

— О да! Я дам то, что тебе нужно, республиканская подстилка! О, вот так! Давай, бери его! Бери весь! У-у, блядь!

До Рей доносились резкие вздохи Бена в такт скрипу кровати и голосу Хакса. Еще никогда в жизни ей так отчаянно не хотелось обнять его — как хотелось всегда, когда он плакал, и как он никогда не позволял ей. Но ведь это только правильно: она все равно любила его, даже если то, что происходило наверху, испачкало его — Бен все равно будет ее старшим почти братом, и когда мастер Люк вернется и спасет их, они наполнят ему теплую ванну, и тогда все снова будет хорошо! И мастер Люк может оказаться здесь в любой момент, хоть прямо сейчас! Он должен!

Ходивший ходуном матрас над головой успокоился, негромко скрипнув напоследок. Сапоги Хакса вновь появились перед ее лицом.

— Райт, твоя очередь. Я пойду покурю, — бросил он. — Сомневаюсь, что в нем еще есть былой пыл, но я позову остальных, чтобы подержали его.

— Ты… Ты действительно намерен уничтожить это место с орбиты? — внезапно спросил Бен тихим голосом. Удалявшиеся сапоги Хакса остановились.

— Уже подумываешь о том, как сюда вернуться?

— Как? Всю академию джедаев? — Бен явно пытался говорить громче, но его голос звучал совсем слезно. — Значит, все, что осталось, будет уничтожено после вашего ухода?

— Да, в целом, сие оно и означает.

Раздался знакомый щелчок зажигалки.

— Ты… Чем ты собираешься это сделать? Чем будешь уничтожать? Орудиями с корабля?

— Нет, Бен, камнями хотел закидать. Разумеется, мы сделаем это пушками! Ох, крифф, лейтенант, постарайтесь поменьше бить его по голове!

Ей придется убраться отсюда подальше! Далеко-далеко отсюда, сразу, как только они уйдут! Закрыв глаза, Рей осторожно задышала открытым ртом — тихо, насколько могла, — пока сапоги Хакса уходили к лестнице, а вместо них приближались другие две пары сапог.

Бен перестал всхлипывать после того, как на кровати сменился четвертый мужчина, и только издавал негромкие, захлебывающиеся звуки, как будто его тошнило. Рей перестала считать вдохи после этого, лишь лежала, чувствуя, как затекшие руки и ноги режет, словно ножами. Казалось, еще немного, и она задохнется здесь, среди темноты, так и не дождавшись момента, когда они уйдут, и она сможет выбраться и убежать отсюда.

Но она дождется! Непременно дождется и найдет мастера Люка, и он поможет ей спасти всех от Сноука, и Бен сможет принять свою теплую ванну! И потом он снова возьмет ее за руку и пообещает, что все будет хорошо, и они снова будут в безопасности отныне и во веки веков!


End file.
